Playing in the Moonlight
by PoeticSensation
Summary: Nessie? Nessie...are you out here?" I was terrified. Though my footsteps were quiet I felt as though they were making loud thuds. "I'm right here, mother," she whispered. I immediatley spun around to face her. She was gorgeous as the moonlight shined down
1. Chapter 1

"Is she okay?" I asked with fury ringing in my voice.

"I don't know! I got her out of there as fast as I could," Jake replied. Both of us were staring down at the body of my daughter Renesmee. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"No time for apologies! Get her to Carlisle immediately," I ordered. What force could have done this? I flinched at the sight of my daughter lying helpless in Jacob's arms with blood seeping from her side. Something had wounded her deeply. "Make sure Jasper doesn't enter the room!"

I had no time to protect my child from my family members as her blood caused an aroma throughout the house.

"Gotcha!" Jacob said as he carried her off to Carlisle's study. Where was Edward? Edward! I need you right now.

Renesmee has been apart of our family for six years now. Everyone in the household loved her from the moment I gave birth to her. She made it possible for Jake to be in our family without us being in love with each other when he imprinted on her. Now she was an adult. She looked no older than what Edward and I looked. People viewed her as our sibling rather than daughter.

Today was supposed to be a regular hunting day with Jacob out in the woods. But he brought back Renesmee bleeding in his arms. What could have happened? Slowly Jacob entered back into the room. Renesmee's blood was visible on his clothes. His eyes were sad and dropped to the floor.  
"Jake, what happened?" I asked him. My voice shook a little bit. I was still in shock.

"I don't know. I told her not to go so far from me. It was a regular hunting day. Then, her scream pierced the sky and I came rushing to see what was wrong. There she lay bleeding in the grass," his body shuddered and he collapsed to the floor out of agony. "Bella, I am so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't," I comforted him by rubbing his back. "We need to find out what's teeth was strong enough to pierce through her skin."

A door busted open as a disheveled Edward came barging in. his breath was out of control.

"Where is she?" he asked quickly. I pointed to Carlisle's study and he took off down the hall. Rosalie and Alice came bursting in next.

"Bella, I can't see what happened," Alice stated sadly. "Please tell me!"

"Renesmee was attacked," I said. I almost chocked on the very words that was my worst fear. Rosalie snarled and then pointed to Jacob.

"You mongrel. You were supposed to be watching her. What happened?" Rosalie demanded to know.

"Look, I told her not to go to far—"

"So this is her fault then?" Rosalie asked as she interrupted.

"I am not blaming this on her!" Jacob yelled back at Rosalie. "I am trying to tell you what the hell happened! Now, listen! She went a little to far. I was hunting what I thought she might like when I heard her scream. When I went to see why she screamed I found her there on the grass with a bite wound."

"Then, it's settled. One of your pack members bit her!" Rosalie shouted.

"No! They would never do that! I imprinted on her and the code says you don't do harm to someone your brother imprinted on," Jacob informed.

Edward walked back into the room with his hands on his face.

"Carlisle said he never saw an bite wound like that in his life," Edward informed.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Jake asked Edward. Edward stiffened then turned to look at Jake.

"You!" he spat while looking at him. Edward then wrapped his hands around Jacob's throat! "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Edward! Stop!" I screamed as I tackled Edward to the floor. Edward wrestled with me trying to get up to hurt Jacob, but I pinned him down. "Stop it!"

Jacob sat up and started coughing holding his throat where Edward had him.

"I saved her life, and this is the thanks I get!" Jacob spat to Edward. "I brought her back and you try to kill me! You bastard! I'll show you!" Jacob was now charging at Edward.

With a loud bang and a flash of blonde hair, Jasper was standing in front of Edward and me with his hand gripped tightly around the clenched fist that Jacob was about to throw at Edward.

"Enough," he said. Where did he come from? Why was he in this room when it was filled with the smell of my daughter's blood?

"I know what you are thinking, Bella, and no. I love Renesmee to much to loose control now," Jasper stated.

"We need to know who or what did this," Emmett clarified. He stepped in the door and closed it behind him. "We saw nothing out of the ordinary when we were out hunting. But, Jasper felt what was going on so we rushed back here to take a look for ourselves."

"This immature little punk let Renesmee get hurt," Edward accused getting up to his feet and coming out of my hold on him.

"Edward, enough of the insults for a while. Alice, where is Esme?" Jasper asked.

"She should be still out hunting. She went on her own," Alice informed.

"In that case, you and Rosalie better get out there quick and retrieve her. I don't think whatever is out there had a satisfying meal with Jacob interrupting it like that," Jasper said. With that said Alice and Rosalie set out on their pursuit to find Esme.

"Do you think Esme is safe?" I asked.

Edward nodded his head. "She can take care of herself. As for Renesmee, I don't know what will happen."

Edward and I exchanged a glance to each other and quickly made our way back to Carlisle's study. An operating table was now laid out in the room with Renesmee on it. I remembered that table from when I was pregnant with her. She was hooked up to an IV. Carlisle was leaning over her when we came in. At the sound of our entrance he immediately turned around to face us.

"She isn't conscious at all, but her healing is taking place as we speak," Carlisle informed as he pointed towards the wound at her side. When you looked close enough it was slowly closing.

A russet colored hand reached out from behind us and took Renesmee's.

"I love you, Nessie. Do you hear me? I love you," Jacob nearly chanted over and over. Edward growled under his breath. He never liked the whole idea of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee any more than I did. It only grew more uncomfortable when Renesmee started to look more like a woman than a little child.

"Jacob, I truly am sorry," Edward apologized.

"It's okay! I would have done the same thing if it was you that she was with," Jacob acknowledged.

"Agh!" Renesmee screamed in pain as she twitched in her place.

"Renesmee can you hear me?" Carlisle asked her.

She nodded her head yes.

"What attacked you?" he asked.

"The…the…" she mumbled.

"Its okay, sweetheart. Tell us," I encouraged.

She sat up almost immediately yanking her hand away from Jacob's. She immediately began to scream. She was traumatized. It took all of us to hold her back down into the bed.

"THE MOON," she screamed. After that left her mouth her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle was at his desk in his study with his hands on his temples trying to concentrate when I walked in. he noticed me immediately.

"Oh, good morning, Bella," he greeted putting on a half smile. If vampires could get tired from not sleeping I would say that he was right now.

"Found anything yet?" I asked casually. Nothing about this situation was casual, but the least I could do was to keep a cool face about it. Carlisle closed his eyes as if he was trying to think of an impossible concept.

"No, Bella, I am afraid not. You can go check on her if you want. I put her in Edward's old room. She's awake, but she won't talk, and she won't let you touch her so she could communicate with you that way. It's very strange," Carlisle said as he pondered off into the subject.

"Did Esme ever come home last night?" I asked. I was too occupied with Nessie to have been able to know.

"No," I could hear the fear ring in his voice. "Whatever this is, it is serious. We may have an epidemic on our hands. Jasper and Emmett are out searching for Esme, as we know it."

"You think this creature is that dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes, and it seems it only likes females. Notice nothing happened to Jasper, Emmett, or Edward," Carlisle explained. That name rung a bell in my head. Where was my husband?

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Um…Bella, don't panic, but he and Jake went out looking for the beast," Carlisle informed.

"No!" I shouted as I took off from Carlisle's study and down the many corridors of the house. I flew out the door and into the little meadow of the yard and stared running my way throughout the forest. I could hear someone behind me.

"Go back to the house," I called back to them. The footsteps continued to follow me. This was not a smell I recognized. I slowed down to a halt and turned around.

Nothing. I must be going crazy. I started off in the direction that I was going again not paying attention to the smell and the sounds that were following me.

"Edward! Jacob!" I called out. I couldn't loose them. Not now! Not ever! "Edward! Jacob!"

"Over here," I heard a whisper in the corner of my peripheral.

"Oh, good! Look you have to come back," I warned.

"Closer," the voice almost nearly crooned. Had to be Jacob.

"Jacob now is really not the time for your juvenile bullshit!" I warned.

"Come here, Bella," the voice called. I walked closer to the dark area of the trees to where the voice was calling.

"I swear, Jake, this better not be a trick," I called out in warning. My foot was inside the shadowed area of the treetops. I almost stepped my other foot in there when—

"Bella, what did you say about tricks?" Jacob voice rang from behind me. I heard a flutter in the direction I was headed, but I was too distracted by Jake's massive frame.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Do what, Bells?" he asked back.

"Stop playing. You were just over there," I said appalled. Jake shook his head.

"No. I heard you calling my name so I came to where you were to drag you back to the house. It's too dangerous for you to be out here, Bells. You could get hurt," Jake informed.

How bizarre was this? It couldn't have been Edward calling me like that. Edward almost never jokes. Especially at a time like this.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Jake.

"He is still out there. He's really pissed. He says he's gonna tear whatever did this limb from limb. Your husband scares me sometimes, Bella, I swear," Jake said with a shudder.

He scooped me up from my feet so that I was cradled in his arms like a baby. How immature.

"Put me down, Jake," I scowled.

"Sorry! Strict orders from Edward! He said bring you back to the house no matter what!" Jake exclaimed.

"He must have forgot that I can completely rip your head off!" I shouted.

"But you wouldn't," Jake claimed. He was right. It would hurt Nessie too much if I would kill the only man she ever loved in a non-platonic or non-fatherly way.

Before we took off, I looked into the shadowed forest to trying to catch a glimpse of what was calling my name. There in the shadows stood a shadow.

"Next, time, Bella," it called.

Yes! I must be going crazy. I would tell Jake but what would he think? What would Edward think? It was then I decided to keep the shadow and the voices to myself. I could only picture what Edward would say. 'Bella, I hear voices twenty-four seven, but maybe you need to hunt.' I could hear Jasper and Emmett already making fun of me.

We arrived back at the house in no time. The scene was not pretty. Alice was shrieking in her seat, crying tearless sobs. Rosalie was pacing and Emmett and Jasper were back. Each of them had their faces buried in their hands.

"What happened?" I had to ask.

Rosalie held up a small ribbon and I gasped. It belonged to Esme. The ribbon was torn into shreds. What did this mean?

"I'm pretty sure she just lost it during the hunt," Jacob suggested trying to calm all of us down.

"You idiot!" Jasper spat. Anger filled the room. I could feel it coming off of Jasper in waves. This was unusual. Jasper usually didn't make us suffer with his emotions.

"Don't you realize what this means?" he asked.

"Not every one thinks of things in stupid callous war themes!" Jacob spat back at him. "And what about you physic leech! Why can't you see anything?"

"Call her a leech again, and I will rip your tongue out," Jasper threatened. "That's a promise."

"I don't know why I can't see anything. I really did try," she claimed. "It's like I'm blind again. Remember I can't see Renesmee, but I can see Esme. There is still no trace of what happened."

"How is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is doing worst with Esme's disappearance," Jasper explained. "He is trying to hide it, but you can't hide things like that from me."

Edward walked through the door holding a piece of fabric in his hands. We all turned to look at him.

"I didn't find the monster, but I found this," Edward said laying down the piece of fabric on the floor. It was the shirt Esme wore the day we went hunting.

A gasp came from Carlisle's mouth as he entered the room with us. He kneeled down to the floor and picked up the tarnished shirt and held it to his nose. His tearless sobs sounded through the whole house. His fists clenched together around the shirt. I never in all my time with the Cullen's and all my time being a Cullen see Carlisle loose his cool. It was so odd to see it now.

"Her body is still out there," he gasped. "If this is her shirt, then her body is still out there. I know it is!"

Edward placed his hands on Carlisle's shoulders to comfort him. "We are going to find her, Carlisle. Promise!"

"I'll go check on Nessie," I called to the rest of them. I couldn't bare to look at my family like this anymore. We were being torn to shreds and pieces by this little mishap. I knew things were never going to be the same. Jake and Edward followed me.

"Nessie," I called into the room.

We walked in with silent footsteps. Nessie was in the corner staring out the wall-sized windows and into the twilight sky. It was growing darker by the minute. Her head turned to us automatically as if she was a robot.

"How are you? I see you're standing. Are you fine enough to stand?" Edward asked taking light steps toward her.

She nodded her head up and down as if someone was her controller and she was their puppet.

"Nessie, please talk! Or touch us and show us! Please, we need to know something," I pleaded. "Grandma Esme is missing, Nessie. We need to know what you know."

She parted her mouth slowly.

"Grandma Esme is where she should be," she said in a monotone.

"She is obviously still not feeling well," Jake replied. "Nessie, sweetheart, you should try and get some sleep."

As Jake stepped towards her she fell back. What was wrong with her? This was Jake after all. If only one person could touch her in the world it would be Jake.

Nessie raised her hand as if she was pointing at something. We all turned in the direction of her finger.

"No way!" Jacob gasped appalled.

"AAAHH!" I screamed.

"Carlisle, get up here now!" shouted Edward.

Renesmee was pointing at what looked like a ghost. There in the doorway of the room stood something paler than a vampire. The object had long brown hair and a heart-shaped face. She was beautiful beyond words. She was cloaked in a pale light blue gown that looked like it came from back in the Italy Renaissance, which was at least five hundred years ago. Her face was just as apathetic as Renesmee's was.

"Esme!" Carlisle gasped as he walked in on our presence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Esme, your eyes!" Carlisle said in complete shock. Her eyes reflected a bright crimson red. "You didn't!"

She said nothing. She only stood there and looked at all the faces in the room. I could hear the others footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Oh, Esme!" Alice cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother figure. Esme tugged out of her embrace and backed away without saying a word.

"Your eyes!" Jasper gasped.

"It's okay," I called to reassure her holding out my hand so that she may take it. She looked down and stared at my hand as if it were poison and took another step back. She was acting just like Renesmee.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked. He looked from Esme to me and saw the look on Esme's face as I continued to hold my hand out to her.

She crossed me without touching me making her way to where Renesmee stood, by the window. She then turned to face away from us and glared at the sky like Renesmee was doing.

"Esme, please," Carlisle begged like I was begging earlier. "What is going on?" he asked.

She only stared out the window. I tried my best to look at what they were looking at. All I saw was the new crescent moon. Both of them raised the fingers and began to point at it. Renesmee turned her head robotically at me.

"Mother," she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked in concern.

"Bella," Esme whispered next.

"Tell me. What?" I asked again. Their fingers remained pointed at the moon. What was there that they wanted me to see so badly?

They then lowered their fingers and walked across the room to where Edward's old bed lay. Renesmee crawled in first followed by Esme. This was weirdest thing I have ever seen in my human and vampire years. Each of them lying on the bed with their hands crossed and eyes closed like the Hollywood vampires.

"They can't be asleep?" Emmett said appalled. "Was Esme even wounded?"

"I don't know," Carlisle replied. That was one of the only times I ever heard him say that since when Renesmee was born.

"Carlisle, I'm scared. Where did that dress come from?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to be next," Rosalie shrieked.

"I think we should leave them alone up here for right now. To think of something to do," Jasper said. "And of who might be able to help us."

"Right," Edward said as he led me out of the room.

"Edward, can we please go to the cottage?" I asked him. Everyone looked at to stare at me.

"Alone," I added. Edward nodded his head.

Once we were outside the Cullen house I knew we weren't out of ear range from the sensitive ears that were inside.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" he asked.

"Not now. Wait till we get into the cottage," I demanded. He nodded as we continued our stroll through the night. He held onto my waist for what seemed like dear life itself.

"I want you to know that I would never let anything like this happen to you, as for Renesmee, we will find out what has happened and we will find out what is wrong," Edward claimed. "And we will fix her."

I placed my head on his shoulders as we were walking to show him that I appreciated his words. He was the most generous man I knew.

"Bella…"

"Did you call me?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked back.

"Just checking," I replied.

"Bella, what is wrong? You are a terrible actress. You have to tell me. Do you feel funny? Have you ever been attacked?" he asked. Great! Now he was going to over react.

"No, Edward I was just making sure that you didn't call me. I thought I heard someone call my name," I stated to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, but our ears rarely ever make mistakes," he stated as he glanced around at the scenery.

"Bella…" the voice called again. I tried to ignore it.

"You'll be the next edition to my collection. Just like Esme and Renesmee," the voice called crooning again. I shuddered and Edward raised his eyebrow.

When I glanced to the side to break his stare I caught glimpse of the shadow in the darkness that I had seen earlier. I whimpered.

"What is it?" Edward called. He took his protective stance in front of me, which was him being half crouched with his teeth bared.

"I think it was just a rodent, Edward, get up," I called to him. He did as told.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, we're at the cottage anyway," I replied as both of us walked in. he watched over our backs as he closed the door behind us.

"Now what is on your mind?" Edward asked.

"Look, the thing is that earlier today something had called my name. Like it was trying to lure me to a specific spot. It was following me. I heard it," I informed him. I could hear the growl form up from inside of his chest.

"It's not laying one stinking finger on you! Do you hear that?" Edward yelled off into the distance. I heard a chuckle enter my head.

"Edward, relax," I told him. "Once Jake showed up the thing took off. It seems like I'm the only one who can hear it. And not to long ago it just referred to Esme and Nessie as one of its collections.

"My daughter is no one's collection!" Edward spat. "Who the hell is doing this?"

"I don't know. But maybe we should warn the others. Rosalie hit the nail in the coffin when she said she didn't want to be next. This thing may be collecting. Why female vampires? I don't know," I said.

"Bella, come here," Edward said with his hands reached out to me. I ran into them without hesitation. They were like a warm welcome. He placed gentle kisses along my jaw and then he reached my mouth.

"I will find this out you have to believe me," Edward said.

"Soon….Bella…you will be…in my collection. My doll…forever…" the voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he kissed the top of my forehead. I laid quietly on top of him with my head buried in his chest. It had been two weeks since the incident with Esme and Renesmee and they were still across Edward's bed with their hands across their chest as if they were real vampires.

"Edward, how long is this going to go on?" I asked. I could feel him shrug from underneath me.

"Bella, I wish I had the answer for you," he said longingly. He too was suffering from his Esme and his daughter acting as if they were lifeless puppets.

Every now and then if you walked in the room you would find one of them out of the bed at the window starring at the twilight sky. Carlisle tried to test them several times, but they neglected human touch.

Carlisle was looking shabby these days. Esme acted as though she never really met him at all. Jasper told us that he was feeling unwanted and unloved. I thought that he should know how much Esme loved him.

And Jake! Poor Jake! He never left the Cullen house these days. As long as Renesmee was still acting this way he was bound to stay.

"Bella? What are you thinking? Please tell me?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I hadn't heard the voice in quite some time since that day. "I think I would like to go see them."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You usually get all sad when you see them."

"Yes, I am sure," I claimed. For the past two weeks we have been on the look out for any more attacks. None occurred. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett still didn't let the us out on our own because of Rosalie's fear of being next.

"Okay," Edward agreed as he lifted me off him and strolled over to the closet to put some clothes on.

"Tonight!"

"You say something?" I asked Edward.

"No, dear why?" Edward asked me back.

Damn! The voices were back. I tried to ask the voice a question in my head. 'What do you want from me?' I got no answer.

This was only getting weirder. I am a shield for crying out loud! No one is supposed to use mind tricks on me except Renesmee.

I slowly rolled out of the bed to join Edward in getting dressed.

"Tonight…is the night, Bella," the voice called. The eeriness of it caused me to shake violently.

"Bella? You stopped being temperature sensitive a long time ago. Now, tell me what the hell is wrong?" Edward demanded to know.

"The voice again," I answered. Edward started to long around the house for any sign of invasion. That was silly. He knew that if someone tried to make his or her way in here that we would hear it.

I could hear the growls erupted from his chest as I placed my hands on it.

"Don't worry. I think this guy is a bluff," I said trying to soothe him.

"He sure wasn't bluffing when he attacked our daughter," Edward reminded. He had told Carlisle the news of the voice I had been hearing. Emmett only laughed at me about it every chance he got. Carlisle found nothing to work with about the information that we had given him.

We walked silently towards the Cullen house from our cottage. I could see Edward in my peripheral. He was scanning the area for any movement that he saw.

Once we reached the house and settled down in the living room he began to relax by stretching out on the couch.

"You don't want to go see them?" I asked.

"Maybe in a little while. I'll give you your privacy with them first," Edward stated. I nodded my head and was about to ascend up the stairs when Rosalie stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Bella, you said you have been hearing a voice right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But aren't you a mind shield? No one should be able to get into your head," she stated.

"Correct."

"But Renesmee," Rosalie stated. "So what if it is her. Maybe she wants attention."

"I doubt my daughter bit herself to get attention, Rose," I mumbled a little bit annoyed. "Plus that is only by contact."

I walked past her without another word. Our differences had been settled when Renesmee was born was sometimes she plainly got on my nerves. I could tell that with her not getting attention anymore she was becoming a little grouchy.  
"That's right, Bella, come up the stairs," the voice sounded off in my head. I immediately stopped in my tracks. What should I do? Go upstairs or warn Edward? I already knew that Edward was going to overreact, but I was completely terrified to go alone.

"Come…come…"

I began to ascend slowly up the stairs again taking deep breaths that I didn't need. I placed my hand on the door and slowly twisted the knob trying to stall myself sometime.

When I opened the door I only spotted Renesmee. Where was Esme? The wall of glass was opened up like a door. The darkened sky shown dimly in the room. The sun was setting.

"Nessie?" I said alarmed. She slowly turned to me with her pale apathetic face.

She then signaled me to follow her.

"Where do you want me to go, Nessie?" I asked obviously scared to follow.

"Follow me mother," she replied. Mother? She never called me mother. It was usually mama or mom. This wasn't my daughter, it couldn't be. She signaled me to follow her again. There was some kind of attraction pulling me to where she wanted me to go.

I glanced at her as she got on the edge of the opening in the two story room.

"Don't," I gasped. It was too late. She had sprung out gracefully onto the front lawn and took off into the forest. on instinct I followed her out the window.

When I landed I waisted no time on situating my self. I flew after my daughter into the dark part of the forest. I was grateful that my eyes could make out the objects of the forest as I darted past them.

Coming up ahead was a clearing. As I approached it o noticed how clear the sky was. Not a cloud in sight as the darkness began to dim the skies, and as the moon began to pull out.

"Nessie? Nessie…are you here?" I said. Even though my footsteps were silent I felt as though they were making loud thuds.

"Over here mother," her voice caught me of guard as I spun around to see her. She was standing right beside Esme as beautiful as ever. Both of them were. My mouth almost dropped as I watched them stand by each other. With each growing moment the moon continued to make it's way past the treetops.

"Bella, you finally made it to me," the voice called. This time it was not in my head. When I turned around to meet this voice I shrieked in utmost horror.

"Surprise!" said the white haired vampire that was standing a few inches in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caius!" I shrieked. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hello, Bella," Caius replied. "It is so nice of you to join us today."

"What are you doing here?" I asked stumbling back and away from him.

"I already told you, Bella. I'm collecting. And you are the prize that I wanted most of all," he explained. "And now I have you, without Edward to interfere."

The moon peaked over the treetops and fell lightly on Renesmee. Her beauty shined in every sparkle as I noticed her teeth getting sharper then they already were.

She fell to the ground in a howl as she held her transforming body. Esme sat there with the apathetic look on her face as if nothing was happening.

"Stop it! What are you doing to her! Stop!" I screamed at the callous man.

"Nothing. But I did forget to mention something to you my dearest, Bella," Caius said. "You see I found the last surviving child of the moon."

I gasped at the word he was saying. The Children of the Moon were beyond extinct. He said so himself the day he came to attack Renesmee.

"Come on out Aiden!" Caius called out to the woods. I heard a growl from the direction that he was calling. Out stepped the man of the shadows that I had been seeing for the past two weeks.

He looked nothing like what Jacob and his pack looked like. They were only shape shifters. This man was a beast beyond mentionable. He had bared sharp teeth and fur that coated his back and chest along with his face. His claws looked like something to be feared along with the rest of his features. He stood still by Caius as he watched Renesmee change.

"The bite mark," I gasped as I now realized what type of wound was left on Renesmee.

"That's right, Bella," Caius began. "Aiden bit her. We didn't try it with Esme though. It wouldn't have worked. She is a full vampire. But with Renesmee, you could only imagine."

"You sick bastard!" I hollered at him. He merely laughed.

Renesmee quit squirming on the ground and stood up to reveal how she looked now. She was quite the same. The only difference was that she now had whiskers and sharper teeth than before, with a little wolf nose. Her hands were now claws ready to strike at any given moment.

"The moon," I stated. It all made sense now. "How do you control them like puppets?"

"Well, you see vampires aren't the only ones with supernatural powers. Aiden here can control someone's mind. The only way to stop him is to kill him," Caius explained.

"What about my mind?" I asked. "How did he whisper in my mind?"

"You are truly naive. The only thing he had to do was block out the minds of the people around you. Once he did that all he had to do was whisper out, knowing that you would think someone penetrated through your mind," Caius informed.

I felt completely stupid.

"So what now?" I asked. "Are you controlling Esme too?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy her. Isn't she beautiful? I think I am going to keep her. But you! I have plans for you," Caius said.

"Your stupid little trance isn't going to work with me," I spat to him.  
"All Aiden has to do is make you list that little shield of yours. Won't be a problem, when you want to protect the ones that you love," Caius threatened. I now knew the reason why he used Esme and Renesmee to lure me down here. He was using them as pure bait.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"You surrender. I told you! The only way to stop Aiden is to kill him," Caius called rejoicing.

"I can arrange that!" Edwards voice filled the clearing. I turned around to stare at the man that I was so in love with.

"Edward!" I called out in joy.

"Damn!" Caius called out in annoyance.

He then turned all his attention to Aiden who was waiting patiently for him to call all the shots.

"Kill the man!" Caius shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

With a vicious plunge, Aiden went soaring through the air at Edward. Edward, being Edward, pushed me out of the way of any harm and braced for the impact. Once the two collided it sounded like thunder clapping in the distance.

"Edward? You are alone," Caius said in disbelief. "I feel insulted. Did you think I would be that easy?"

Edward couldn't answer. He was to busy with fighting off Aiden for me. I stood up, ready to stand by his side and fight with him, but Edward knocked me back down on my ass the second he got a chance.

Having done this, Edward took all his attention from the battle. This left a large opening for Aiden to strike. Of course, he took that chance.

I heard the worst sound of my life that day. It was like we were back in Italy when Jane went on to torture Edward in her lair. I flinched as Edward's screams filled the atmosphere when Aiden delivered the punch.

"Edward, no!" I growled out of pure anger. What was I going to do?

SLAM! I tumbled backwards at the impact that just collided with me. The stranger and I went rolling down the hill we were on and out of the clearing, into the darkness of the forest. Once we were completely consumed by the dark I could feel the figure shift over me.

It was Renesmee. She glared at me with her large apathetic eyes. But there was something different about her. She looked as she did before the moon hit her. Like a half vampire, half human.  
"The moon," I thought. Yes, that had to be the answer. The transformation can only happen through the moonlight. I then knew how I was going to save Edward. I would have to lure Aiden into the darkness, where Edward could have the advantage and finish Aiden off.

SLAM! Another impact collided with Renesmee and me. It was Esme. When she pulled up to look at her victims her teeth immediately became bared, as hisses and growls escaped from them.

"Esme, it is me," I said. Renesmee began to growl a few feet away from where she was knocked by Esme. Right, the transformation might be stopped by the shade, but not the mind control.

"Please, you two have to listen to me. I am your family," I pleaded. Renesmee took a swipe at me with her hand, which told me that my pleading wasn't working.

I stepped back a few feet. There was no way I was going to be able to take them both on at the same time. My feet began to tremble as the two stepped closer to me.

With a flash of yellow, Esme was knocked to her feet. What was that? Next Renesmee flew in the air with a flash of black.

"Are you scared, Bella?" Rosalie's voice called. She was now restraining Esme. I prayed silently for my sister-in-laws.

"Got her," Alice called bringing Renesmee back from where she had tackled her. She was also restraining.

"Alice, you cannot go back into the clearing with her, okay," I informed.

"Why on earth not? I want to see the battle. I been waiting years for someone to kick Caius's ass," Alice called.

"Listen, Alice. Caius, as you can tell, is not alone. He found a Child of the Moon. And he turned Renesmee into one," I explained. A tiny scream escaped from Rosalie's mouth.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked. I nodded my head to acknowledge her that I was.

"She only transforms in the moonlight. The full moon moonlight. So I need you to keep her in the darkness for as long as possible. As a matter of fact, take her home. Take Esme home, too," I ordered. "Is Emmett and Jasper here?"

"Yes, they are out fighting Caius and this Child of the Moon freak that you say is out there," she replied. "Is he that strong?"

"Edward can't hear his thoughts. He would have been figured it out by now. It's either that or he's blocking them," I wondered aloud.

"That is one collected werewolf," Rosalie stated. "Aren't they supposed to be all out of control and what not?"

"I guess that is part of the power. However, we have to drag this fight on till the moon sets," I stated.

"What about Esme? Is she a werewolf now?" Alice asked a little afraid.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think vampires can become those. Renesmee is partially human. That's why she was affected by the attack," I explained. "Now get them home."  
I watched as Alice and Rosalie flew into the darkness towards the Cullen house. After I was sure that they were safe, I made my way back to the clearing to find Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all fatigued with battle.

Surely, they would need to feed again soon if they were going to be of any use.

Aiden, however, looked as strong as ever. He looked as if there was never a battle raging on between them. Caius stood silently in the corner of the trees as he watched.

"What did I tell you? It is impossible to kill Aiden. He is a beast at heart and nature.

I didn't make myself noticed as I watched the three continue their battle with Aiden. Instead, I watched all of Aiden's positions for the right time to strike. Once he was standing within a perfect projection I leaped on him like a lioness.

"Bella, no," Edward's voice screamed. It was too late. Aiden and I were now tumbling through the dark part of the forest. I could feel his fur turn into skin underneath my very hands.

Once our tumbling stopped, I waisted no time to bare my teeth. My hisses were so loud that they could probably be heard a mile away. I placed my mouth over his neck, ignoring his pleas for life, and snapped shut.

His dismembered head went rolling off into the forest. I paced after it and picked it up, to look at it's face. I immediately dropped it.

"Oh, Aiden!" I screamed. He looked as a regular human would have looked. Not only was this a regular human, but also this was a human that I knew. A familiar face from my past.

"Bella, love, what is wrong," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Aiden," I cried.

"Bella, you feel sorry for a man who tried to kill me, and made your daughter and mother-in-law into puppets?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"He wasn't a man, Edward," I screamed.

"Well, who was he then?"

"I used to baby sit him when I stayed in Phoenix. He has to at least be fifteen by now," I informed still sobbing tearless sobs.

"It's okay, love," Edward assured. "He wasn't the same person anymore."

"Yes, but now Renesmee is one of them. Do you think she still isn't the same anymore?" I asked.

Edward looked like he was stumped.

"What are we going to do about our child?" I cried out.

"Well, she isn't a child anymore, but we'll work things out," he assured.

"What happened to Caius?" I asked.

"Being the coward that he is, he ran off as soon as you pulled Aiden into the forest. Emmett and Jasper tried to pursue him, but I told them he wasn't worth the kill. Plus, the Volturi would surely request our untimely deaths after that," Edward explained. I nodded telling him that I agreed.

"Come on, love," Edward said. "Lets go home."

When we arrived at the Cullen house, we were greeted by Carlisle. He was completely in a jovial mood.

"Edward, thank you so much for this. Esme is back to normal," Carlisle said rejoicing.

"Actually, it was Bella that finished him off," Edward informed. Carlisle grasped me in a tight hug pouring out his grace to me.

"Yes thank you, Bella," Esme called to me.

Renesmee was next. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," she said crying. "Thank you ever so much. I promise when I go hunting with Jacob I won't run off again."

"Nessie, this was not your fault," Jake said from behind her. He was next in line to give me a hug and thank me. "He would have found a way around to you anyway."

"I think I will write a long letter to Aro about his friend," Jasper said storming off into the other room.

As the days past everything slowly crept back to normal, except for those days where Renesmee liked to take a walk in the moonlight with Jake. Surprisingly, this experience brought them closer.

Renesmee was the same as always, sweet and adorable. The only difference was now she was part vampire, part human, and part werewolf. )

THE END.


End file.
